


Understanding

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Umbrella Academy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Klaus, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, dreamwidth prompt fill, psuedo incest, stuttering during sex, sub diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Anon prompt from dreamwidthSub!Diego, Diego getting marked with his knifes, eventually getting fucked by the hilt of his own weapons





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=96796#cmt96796

“K-Klaus,” Diego stuttered as his whole body quivered with barely concealed excitement and arousal as he watched as Klaus dragged the tip of his own knife up his bare thigh. 

Klaus’ lips twisted up into a knowing smirk as he eased the flat side of the knife under Diego’s boxers and flicked his wrist upwards. The sound of fabric ripping filled the room quickly followed by a whimper from Diego. His eyes were blown wide with need as he stared at the way his own knife looked against his skin. 

“That was a bit close to the skin wasn’t it Diego?” Klaus hummed as he tossed the ripped boxers off the bed, smiling when Diego’s cock smacked up against his own stomach, a bead of pre-cum dripping from the slit. 

“Maybe you like that though, like the thought of your own knife being stained with your blood.” Klaus mused as he dragged the blunt edge up Diego’s hard shaft. Diego clutched at the headboard behind him tighter and flexed his legs so they didn’t jerk around. 

“K-Klaus, p-p-please.” Diego felt his cheeks burning as his stutter came back full force as his cock visibly throbbed. 

“Please what Diego? Do you want me to cut you?” Klaus dragged his tongue up the column of the other’s throat, grinning when Diego gave a little whine from the back of his throat. 

“I think you would come instantly if I did that,” Klaus said as he pressed the blunt side of the knife against Diego’s balls with a wicked grin when Diego’s body jerked minutely before stilling. 

“If you’re a good boy for me I’ll give you a nice little cut right here.” Klaus tapped his finger over Diego’s hip. 

“I-I’ll be g-g-good.” Diego’s voice was halfway to sounding fully wrecked and Klaus had barely begun. 

“I know you’ll try,” Klaus conceded before setting the knife down to pick up the bottle of lube.

“Hold your legs up for me, I want to see your tight little hole.” Klaus crooned as Diego’s cheeks darkened as he released his hold on the headboard to lift his legs up to his chest.

“Over your shoulders Diego, I know you can do that.” Klaus scolded as he smacked Diego’s ass with a wet hand. 

“R-Right,” Diego took a breath and relaxed before lifting his legs up further and settled them on his shoulders. He was completely exposed now to Klaus and at his mercy and that somehow made everything so much better. 

“I’m going to fuck you with your own knife hilt Diego,” Klaus stated easily as he held up the knife. The thick, curved wooden hilt was coated in layers of lube and Diego made a noise in the back of his throat, cock leaking another pearl of pre-cum and his hole clenched up in excitement. 

“If you take this as well as I think you will, I’ll give you more than one mark, deal?” Klaus lowered his voice as he rubbed the wet hilt against Diego’s hole teasingly.

“O-oh fuck, d-deal.” Diego panted out as he reached down to grab onto his own ass, parting his cheeks to make it easier for Klaus to fuck him with his own knife. 

“So fucking eager for it,” Klaus teased as he applied pressure and watched with a smirk as Diego’s hole widened and swallowed in the thick hilt. 

“Feels good doesn’t it Diego? So unyielding and big inside of you,” Klaus commented as he pushed the knife forward, Diego moaned helplessly as he was opened up further on the hilt. 

“So, so, goooodd!” Diego sobbed out as Klaus twisted and wiggled the hilt from its place inside of him. 

“I’m starting to understand your obsession with knives now,” Klaus chucked as he began to thrust the hilt in and out of Diego who was beginning to writhe and gasp below him on the bed. 

“Kl-Klaus! P-Please!” Diego had no idea what he was begging for but he just knew he needed to beg right now. 

“So needy,” Klaus crooned as he twisted the hilt just right and Diego all but screamed as he saw stars and his cock spurted ropes of cum over his bare stomach. 

“That’s it Diego, come on the hilt of your own knife.” Klaus encouraged as Diego orgasmed, still moving the hilt in and out of Diego’s loose hole. 

“F-Fuck,” Diego panted as his body clenched up around empty air when Klaus pulled the wet hilt free with a lewd pop that echoed in the room. 

“You deserve your reward now I suppose,” Klaus wiped down the hilt with a nearby cloth as Diego let his legs fall back onto the bed, unable to find any strength to hold them up over his shoulders. Klaus was sporting a rather impressive bulge in his leather pants as he knelt between Diego’s prone legs and dragged the tip of the blade around Diego’s nipple. Diego’s breathing hitched at the light sensation of the steel. 

Diego watched the way Klaus seemed to be using the knife to draw patterns in his cum that was cooling on his stomach before a sharp, sting made Diego arch up off the bed inhaling sharply. 

Diego’s mouth dropped open as he breathed as Klaus held up the blade showcasing the crimson blood that was now staining the steel. 

“I promised you didn’t I?” Klaus said tilting his head to the side as he took in the cut that he left on Diego’s hip as promised. 

“Thank you,” Diego gasped when was given a matching cut on his opposite hip. 

“You’re so pretty in red Diego,” Klaus set the knife down and cupped Diego’s face in his hands and captured his mouth in a heated kiss. 

“Klaus,” Diego breathed against the other man’s lips when their kiss broke.

“We can do this again… Right?” Diego asked, feeling the sting from his hips and the ache in his ass. 

“Of course, I’ll add two new ones next time,” Klaus promised, understanding in his eyes that made Diego surge up to kiss him again.


End file.
